


AU Where Solas and Meria are OOC so I Can Get What I Want

by mistysinkat



Series: Meria Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Solas and Meria during the Crestwood scene that was written purely for my amusement. </p><p>This is silly. You shouldn't waste your time on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Where Solas and Meria are OOC so I Can Get What I Want

Solas: I’ve distracted you from your duty. It will not happen again.

Meria: Wait, are you… are you breaking up with me?

Solas: …. I’m trying?

Meria: Well, that sucks. What’s going on with you?

Solas: I mean, like, there’s stuff. And things. Going on. It’s pretty complicated. You wouldn’t understand. Oh, also I don’t want to put any of this on you… even though I sort of already have..  

Meria: Seriously, if you tell me, maybe I can help. I’m pretty awesome. Did you know that I’m the Inquisitor?

Solas: Ok, fine. But it’s really crazy. You’re just gonna think I’m lying to you.

Meria: No, I won’t. I swear.

Silas: Here goes. So, I’m really Fen’Harel, and I may or may not have but definitely  **did**  seal the entirety of the elven pantheon away (other than, you know, me) in an effort to free the people from oppression and slavery. But, like, that seriously backfired, so now I’m trying to fix it. But the “fixing it” is also backfiring. So now, I’m trying to fix my attempt to fix what I messed up in the first place. I seriously cannot win.

Meria: Ooooooook. I’m with you so far. I mean, crazier shit has happened. What are you trying to do?

Solas: Promise you won’t get mad?

Meria: That’s…. a hard thing to promise.

Solas: I’m not telling you if you don’t promise.

Meria: Sigh. Fine. I won’t get mad.

Solas: The orb thing Corypheus has?

Meria: Yeah?

Solas: The thing that caused all this?

Meria: Yeah?!

Solas: The thing that gave you that anchor mark?

Meria: YEAH?!!!!!!

Solas: I love you.

Meria: …………..

Solas: No really. I love you so, so much. You just don’t even know.

Meria: Spit it out.

Solas: It’s mine. I gave it to Corypheus because I wasn’t powerful enough to use it when I woke up, and I thought he might, I don’t know, loosen it up for me.

Meria: …………. 

Solas: You’re so beautiful. I told you that, right?

Meria: So, you mean to tell me that you had this crazy-powerful Elven god ball and handed it off to Corypheus to “loosen” like it was a pickle jar with a tight lid?

Solas: You said you wouldn’t get mad.

Meria: I’m not mad. I’m furious.

Solas: …………..

Solas: ………….. sorry?

Meria: Whatever. We can’t change what’s been done. What’s the plan moving forward?

Solas: I’m kind of vague on that one. I’m working on getting the orb back…

Meria: You mean  **I’m**  working on getting the orb back…

Solas: Yes, yes, technicalities. But to restore the glory of the elves, I’m probably going to have to do something that’s going to annoy most people who aren’t elves. And many who are. And by “annoy,” I mean what I do might irrevocably change them or kill them or, hell, even invalidate their very existence by zipping me back in time to stop me from making the first mistake, thus altering history and reality as we know it. I don’t know. It might involve releasing the Elven gods, it might involve destroying the veil, whatever. The story really isn’t clear on that point yet. But I do know two things: 1. I need a shit ton of power to do it and 2. I have to do it alone.

Meria: How about you don’t do any of that and use your knowledge and power to affect social change in the here and now? I mean… it’s not like anything you’ve done so far has really worked out, right?

Solas: …………..

Solas: Your point is valid.

Meria: I know.

Solas: I could just do that.

Meria: Right.

Solas: And we could do it together.

Meria: Yep.

Solas: And I could *distract* you whenever I feel like it.

Meria: ………….

Meria: Unbelievable.

Meria: ……………

Meria: But yes. 

Solas: Sweet. 

** And they worked tirelessly to secure equal rights for elves and got married and got a puppy and traveled the world and loved each other until the end of time. The End. **

**Author's Note:**

> So. The title says it all. This is just an imagined conversation that made me chuckle this morning as I was getting ready for work. I mean, really, the whole thing is ridiculously out of character. It takes place as Solas is trying to dump Lavellan in Crestwood.


End file.
